Conventionally, beverage supplying apparatuses are known which produce a beverage by mixing a syrup with diluted water and/or carbonated water and supply the produced beverage. Such beverage supplying apparatuses can normally produce and supply a plurality of types of beverages.
More specifically, when the beverage supplying apparatus receives an operation for instructing discharge of a selected beverage, it discharges a syrup necessary to produce the beverage from among different types of syrups respectively stored in a plurality of syrup tanks. At the same time, the beverage supplying apparatus discharges diluted water and/or carbonated water and produces a beverage by mixing the syrup with the diluted water and/or carbonated water.
When the remaining amount of syrup in the syrup tank of such a beverage supplying apparatus is reduced, an employee in a store or the like in which the beverage supplying apparatus is installed needs to replace the syrup tank with a new one.
In order to replace the beverage tank at appropriate timing, a technique for displaying the remaining amount of beverage in the beverage tank is being proposed. For example, with a beverage supplying apparatus disclosed in Patent Literature (hereinafter referred to as “PTL”) 1, when a beverage is discharged, the apparatus calculates the remaining amount of the beverage tank by subtracting the discharge amount from the capacity of the beverage tank and causes a display device to display the calculated remaining amount of the beverage tank.